Le prix à payer
by AkiSasuNaru
Summary: Quand Naruto veut quelque chose de Tsunade, il l'obtient avec un sourire... Quand Naruto veut quelque chose de ses amis, il l'obtient avec un sourire... Mais est-ce qu'avec un sourire, il réussira à obtenir quelque chose de Sasuke ?


**Titre:**Le prix à payer

**Auteur:** Akiko

**Genre:**Yaoi, OOC, PWP

**Raiting:** M

**Pairing: **Sasu/Naru, Naru/Sasu.

**Personnage: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux XD), ils sont tous Masashi Kishimoto ! Ils me les prétes et moi je fais joujou avec (désolé mais sinon il ne fallait pas les inventés XP)

**Note de l'auteur:** C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent. Je m'excuse par avance des fautes d'orthographe restante car il n'est pas impossible que quelques mot non-corrigé soit passé entre les filets de mes deux jolies Bêta-lectrice. Merci.

**Bêta-lectrice:** Léa et Svetlana.(Mais elle ne sont pas encore en service XD)

**Warning:** Cette fic contient des scènes très explicite ! Don't like, don't read ! Pour public averti. Les homophobes sont priés de clicker sur précédent merci.

* * *

**Le prix à payer**

Chapitre 1: A la recherche...d'une promesse.

P.O.V Naruto

…:Non, c'est non ! Je ne céderais pas !

Tsunade venait d'élever la voix. Enfin...non elle avait carrément hurler. Tout Konoha avait dut l'entendre.

…:Eh ! Baa-chan crie pas si fort, je ne suis pas sourd !

Le surnom que je venais de lui donner la fit serrer les poings et un objet non identifier traversa la pièce, je l'évita sans aucun effort. Ayant détourner la tête je savais qu'elle devait me regarder certainement avec une grande envie de me mettre à la porte à coup de pieds dans le c**. Et quand je croisa à nouveau son regard, elle me fit peur un instant m'arrachant un frisson. Il faut dire que quand on aborder le sujet de son âge elle se mettait dans une colère noir, d'autant plus que à ce moment là je me sentit tellement insignifiant comparer à son aura meurtrière qui émanait d'elle. Elle m'as vraiment foutu la trouille. Soudain, la a vieille me sortit de mes pensées

Tsunade: Naruto ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, sinon je te promet un aller simple pour l'hôpital avec interdiction de toutes visites !!

Je savais qu'elle en aurait été capable mais j'adore lui faire sentir que j'ai encore quelque chose à y répondre

Naruto: Tu n'oserais pas...*Quel idiot, du répondant ? Tu parle !*

Tsunade: Méfie-toi ! Pour en revenir à notre petite conversation, il est claire que tu n'en ressortiras qu'une réponse négative alors n'insiste pas !

Alors ça c'est la meilleure !!

Naruto:*Coriace pour son âge*

Je me retenais de ne pas éclaté littéralement de rire, en pensant à cette connerie.

Naruto: Tu n'abandonneras pas n'est ce pas ? … Eh ben moi non plus ! Alors lassait moi essayer de nouveau !!

Tsunade (soupir): Si je veux être tranquille cette après-midi il faut que j'accepte c'est ça ?

Naruto (Avec son éternel sourire de baka pendu sur ses lèvres): ^^ Oui !!

Tsunade (Sur un ton qu'elle aurait voulu moins sec): Très bien ! Ton entêtement et ma patience se font de la concurrence et je suis arrivé à mes limites, ça doit faire plus de deux heures que tu t'époumone à vouloir partir et bien... vas-y. Mais tu.....

La porte claqua

Je n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase bien trop presser et content d'avoir obtenu ce que je voulais. J'allais enfin pouvoir faire ce pour quoi j'étais venu voir l'hokage, 2 heures plus tôt.

Fin P.O.V Naruto

Début P.O.V normal

*Flash Back*

14h18 – Un blond grimpait 4à 4 les marches de la tour menant au bureau de la petite fille de Sandaime et entra sans frapper. Pour une fois celle-ci ne dormait pas sur un tas de paperasse avec un bouteille de saké à porter de main (Akiko: O_o Elle avait prit de bonne résolution ou quoi ?) mais l'entrée en coup de vent (Akiko: C'est le cas de le dire XD Sasu/Naru: T'as fini de faire des commentaires ! Et écrit! Akiko: T-T Tyrans !) du genin provoqua u courant d'air envoyant valser dans tout les sens une multitude de papiers.

…: MAIS, C'EST PAS VRAI !!!

Rugit une femme blonde à forte poitrine se trouvant être l'hokage, le visage rouge de colère contre celui qui venait de réduire à néant 3h de classement intensif en à peine 30 secondes.

…: Naruto tu ne pourrai pas faire comme tout le monde... FRAPPER AVANT D'ENTRER !!

Ledit Naruto une main derrière la tête lui faisant un « désolé » furtif

Tsunade: Bon, je suppose que tu es venu me demander quelque chose non ?

Naruto: Ouai, Tsunade-sama, je voudrais parler de la mission spéciale qui...

Tsunade fut étonné de la marque de respect dont-il venait de la gratifié, lui qui d'habitude ne lui lancer que des « Baa-chan ». Mais elle se reprit bien vite et le coupa

Tsunade: Non ! Hors de question que je te la confie ! Tu n'est pas prêt, même si tu tenais beaucoup à lui, il me faut une personne plus expérimenté que toi.

Naruto: Mais je suis parfaitement capable de la remplir !

Tsunade: Je ne me répéterais pas Naruto...

*Fin du Flash Back*

Fin P.O.V Normal

Début P.O.V Naruto

Cela avait durer deux heures. Deux heures que, ni moi, ni Tsunade ne voulait laisser l'autre gagner. Mais maintenant, j'avais son autorisation. Il fallait que je l'annonce à Sakura-chan. Je me dirigeais donc vers le terrain d'entrainement. J'étais sur de la trouver là. En effet elle était adossé contre un arbre faisant des exercices pour améliorer la circulation du chakra.

Naruto(Avec un sourire imprégné de mélancolie): Depuis que Sasuke est parti, tu ne fais que t'entrainer. Tu devrais te reposer un peu et puis je t'amène une bonne nouvelle !

Sakura tourna la tête et me regarda elle n'était plus la même cela se voyait sur son visage, elle avait murit, la petite Sakura que l'on connaissait avait disparue comme lui, sa vie s'était brisé au moment où son coeur avait volé en éclat, son âme de jeune fille c'était fait la malle en même temps que Sasuke. Avec un petit sourire elle réussit à faire une phrase.

Sakura: Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Naruto: Tu te rappelle de la mission que le conseil à décider de créer ?

Sakura: Laquelle ?

Naruto: Celle où ils demandent quelqu'un pour aller chercher Sasuke bien sur !

Sakura: Oui et bien, qu'est ce qu'elle a cette mission ?

Naruto: Je viens de l'accepter ! Je te le ramènerai Sakura-chan ! Je te l'ai promis.

Je ne m'attendais plus à la voir sauter de joie ou même une étincelle d'espoir dans ses yeux et elle se contenta d'un:

Sakura: Merci, Naruto.

Et elle me prit dans ses bras en guise de remerciement et se replongea dans sa méditation.

Fin P.O.V Naruto

* * *

Le lendemain j'étais prêt dès l'aube. Décidément, je m'étonnais moi même. Sur le seuil du village je me retournais une dernière fois pour voir le soleil se lever.

Fin P.O.V Naruto

Cependant il n'avait pas remarquer que quelqu'un l'observer.

…: Bonne chance Naruto.

…: Tsunade ? Que faîtes vous ici ?

L'Hokage se retourna vers un homme aux cheveux blanc dont la bouche était cachée par un masque et un oeil par son bandeau de Konoha.

Tsunade: Kakashi... et bien je regardais Naruto partir.

Kakashi: Naruto ? Où va-t-il ?

Elle leva la tête vers le ciel aussi bleu que les yeux du petit blond et répondit en souriant:

Tsunade: A la recherche d'une promesse.

*A suivre*

* * *

**Akiko**: Wouah, 1er chapitre bouclé. Je me demande si on a aimer ?

**Naruto**: Pourquoi c'est à moi d'aller chercher ce teme ?

**Akiko**: Parce que j'ai envie !

**Naruto**: Et pourquoi je me lève aussi tôt pour une mission alors que je pourrais dormir ?

**Akiko**: Parce que j'ai envie !

**Naruto**: Ok... **--'** je le sens pas le prochain chapitre, dit , il va m'arriver quelque chose ?

**Akiko**: Si j'ai envie !

**Sasuke**: Et moi je n'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre, c'est normal ?

**Akiko**: Je n'avais pas envie !

**Sasu/Naru**: T'as pas autre chose à dire ?

**Akiko**: Reviews ?


End file.
